The Beast
by lovleydragonfly
Summary: Tsuna chopped off a few more fingers and put them in his pocket. A small snack for later. WARNING! GRAPHIC GORE. Beast!Tsuna


**Another new story. Please let me know what you think. Also, constructive critisms welcome.**

 **WARNING:**

 **ALL THOSE WITH WEAK STOMACHS LEAVE NOW! CONTAINS GRAPHIC GORE N BLOOD.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER:DONT OWN KHR**

Tsuna stared through the window of the cafe, seemingly watching the people waking past. To all, it seemed he was simply people-watching. In reality he was observing his prey. Carefully going through the numerous humans that passed by, and trying to choose his target.

He huffed and stood. No luck so far. He placed some money on the table for the coffee he had been drinking. Walking out of the cafe, he tapped his fingers against his side in frustration.

The smell- the smell of flesh was overwhelming. The cafe was doused in the smell of coffee and food. The smell of flesh wasn't nearly as strong as the crowded street.

This is why he didn't get out much. He licked his lips as he glanced around him. It's been awhile since he's had a bit to eat.

After walking around for awhile, staying close to the cafe, he caught sight of someone walking into the small space between two buildings. It was already getting a bit dark, so the streets weren't that crowded. As he got closer to the alley, he frowned as he heard a bit of scuffling. A few yelps later, he entered in between the two large buildings and was surprised.

A lanky tall guy with a smirk on his face held a gun to his target. He had his foot on the others chest. His target was a pastry good looking, even when intimidated. Messy red-hair It seems they hadn't noticed him yet.

"I said hand over your money!" Tsuna growled as he felt himself get annoyed. Dammit. Now he felt like he needed to _help_ his target.

He put on a smile as he kicked a random bottle startling the two. The lanky guy whipped around and pointed the gun at Tsuna. He suddenly chuckled.

"Who are you? A little small and cute to play hero aye?" Tsuna felt himself stiffen as the words ran over him. How rude!

Just because he was feminine and a little on the short side for a male, did not make him cute! He pouted.

The guy felt himself pause. Was this a girl? Now that he looked closer, was he a she? He honestly couldn't tell. He sniffed as he went to pull the trigger. Oh well.

Tsuna blinked as he suddenly seen his target push the man's foot from his chest. It caught him off guard and the guy lost his balance as he pulled the trigger in surprise. Tsuna's hand went to his stomach and he froze as he pulled his hand back and seen and smelt the blood.

He growled. That _hurt like a bitch._ He watched the two as he held his stomach. Suddenly he grinned as the victim punched the guy in his face. Now he was mentally cheering on his food. How nice.

Tsuna raised a brow and leaned against the wall next to him. The victim had somehow gotten a hold of the gun and was shakily pointing it at the tall dude. Tsuna paused before soundlessly sneaking behind his target and pressing on a pressure point of the back of his neck.

As he fell forward, he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him off the lanky guy. He grabbed the gun and pointed it at him to keep him in check as he set the guy on the ground.

"I'm not afraid of you. Like your going to shoot." He looked at Tsuna smugly. Tsuna raised a brow before smiling widely showing off his pointy teeth. It was dark already but they glinted from the small light coming from the street light on the end of in between the buildings.

"Who said I was going to shoot you?" Tsuna threw the gun aside and quickly snapped the guys neck. Guess he could eat this one. The fucker had shot him. But then again, he looked so….un-appetising.

Hunger won, but he was still reluctant. He grabbed the mans arm and started cutting off the fingers. Tsuna put one in his mouth and crunching was heard as he chewed.

Tsuna pocketed a couple of the fingers for later and started to tear off the guys shirt. He doubted anyone would see him, that's the only reason he was doing it here.

With his eyes turning put his sharpened nail near the man's throat and made a cut down to his lower stomach. Once he got low enough he made the cut go in an 'L' shape. He pulled back the skin where he made the cut and a small ripping sound was made as the flesh tore back even more. Guess his horizontal cut wasn't long enough.

Tsuna completely peeled back the entire left side of his main bodies skin. He lifted a bit to his mouth and tore off some into his mouth. He tore more and more away until the flap of skin was gone.

Tsuna licked his lips, tasting the mans blood and broke off all of the ribs that where in his way. He threw them aside and grinned.

He pulled out a random organ and bit through it with ease. His teeth ripped it apart in barely a moment. Sickening sounds where heard through out the area as he gorged himself.

Tsuna finally got to his favorite parts. He pulled out the man's heart and gently rubbed it against his face, before his sharp teeth tore into it. A crazed smile came over his face as he bent down over the mans face and used HS fingers to open the mans half-lidded eyes wider.

He cooed at the pretty blue eyes that where blank. Tsuna popped them out and tore them from the socket of the skull.

The tendril things that had attached them to the head, now dangled as he held up both eyes in between two fingers.

Tilting his head back, he dropped one into his mouth and swallowed it whole. He repeated the process with the other eye. Tsuna lifted his clawed hand and wiped his mouth, smearing the blood. Glancing down randomly at his watch he frowned. It was already two in the morning. He lazily glanced over to the one who was supposed to be his food. He was still knocked out.

He looked back over to his food and felt his chest purr in satisfaction. It was nothing but gore. His own cloths where covered in blood as well.

He bent down and chopped off a coupled more fingers to put in his pocket as well as the gun. Also digging into the mans jeans looking for his wallet, only to find more that one. He snorted and took them as well. Walking over to the guy he hefted him unto his back.

Sticking to the shadows, he made his way home, careful to stay away from anyone who was out, and stray lights.

He flicked out his phone and sent a quick massage to someone.

 _'Cleaner downtown. Near old cafe.'_

Nearly right after he sent it he got one on return.

 _'Payment?'_

Tsuna grinned and blew a strand of hair that fell into his eye as he shifted the wight on his back.

 _'The usual.'_

Tsuna stepped out of the shower and changed while still in the bathroom. He got his tooth brush and started scrubbing away at his sharp teeth. His gums slightly bled at the harsh treatment. He rinsed his mouth and smiled in the mirror. Good. White and clean.

Tsuna loved his teeth, always making sure they where pure white. Not many seen his teeth unless they where fixing to die. He rarely went out, and if he did, he rarely smiled.

If he did, people would either get freaked out, or be interested enough to ask about them. He had told them that he had someone shave them into points. They believed him of course. Though it was strange for such a feminine guy to have such tastes.

Tsuna rubbed the red mark in his stomach. Luckily the bullet went through when he was shot. It had fully healed after he got out of the shower, but it was still slightly pink on the skin. It didn't leave a scar this time so that was a plus.

His body was random. Sometimes it would scar, sometimes it wouldn't. Depended on how clean the wound was and stuff.

He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed another pair of clothing for is guest. He opened another bedroom door and approached the guy on the bed. Quickly stripping him and putting his cloths on him.

The only reason he did that was so he could burn the boys cloths. They had some of the guys blood on them. He was taller than Tsuna, so the cloths where a bit small, but still fit.

He put the cloths into a black trash bag and threw them into the trash bin outside. Tsuna had cleaned the gun and put in inside of his dresser. He went to the kitchen to and put the fingers into a baggie in the freezer. Something to munch on later. Tsuna turned and started making breakfast.

After setting the table he grinned as he seen the wild red head cautiously enter the room. "Where am I?"

He seemed a bit skittish. Tsuna grinned and motioned for the guy to sit at the other end of the table. He did so, albeit reluctantly. "My home. Hows are you doing? You passed out yesterday after you managed to get the gun from the man."

The guy slowly nodded his head. Tsuna felt himself freeze slightly as he seen he others eyes. Reddish brow. More red though. Oh dear. He loved red.

"I feel fine. What happened afterwards?" Tsuna pushed down a satisfied purr and grinned. "I handled it. Now what's your name?"

The red-head smiled slightly. "Enma. You?"

"Tsuna. Now you better eat before your food get's cold." Tsuna motioned at the food in front of them. Enma's face looked curious as he took a bite. He looked up at Tsuna and gaped.

"How can you make simple eggs taste this good?" Tsuna smiled cheekily, not answering the question as Enma scarfed down the rest of his food.

He ate his own plate, which barely had anything on it. He had eaten a lot last night. It would last him some time.

 **so? How was it? Please let me know. :D. Should I even continue this?**


End file.
